


White robes

by MomoGeraldine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne-centric, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoGeraldine/pseuds/MomoGeraldine
Summary: As the green-eyed man takes his hand, to feel the other’s hand on his cheek, with the other hand he holds the man in white robes close.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 37





	White robes

In Gotham, one of the many houses, in one of the rooms, in the candlelit bedroom, there’s a green-eyed man. 

“Wear this.”

The green-eyed commands the other man in this room. 

“But-”

The other man tries.

“You’ll talk when I tell you to.”

Is the final word from the green-eyed man, the other man silently complies, going to the bathroom to change into the robes given to him.

Finally, the other man comes back. Wearing the robes. White robes.

The green-eyed man leads the other man in front of his bed. Kneels down in front of the other man. 

“I have waited for this day, will you be mine?”

The green-eyed man whispers.

“Of course for I’ve loved you since the beginning.”

The man in white robes answers.

As the green-eyed man takes his hand, to feel the other’s hand on his cheek, with the other hand he holds the man in white robes close.

He closes his eyes and asks:

“Nobody else?”

“Nobody else.”

The other man silently confirms.

“Only you.”

As the man in white robes caresses his cheeks and hair, with his free hand. 

The green-eyed man buries himself, taking in the scent of the other man. It’s the wrong scent that is on his mind.

The green-eyed man slowly starts kissing the man’s stomach. Slowly making his way to the neck. 

“Tell me.”

The green-eyed silently commands as he forces the other man onto the bed.

“I-I..”

The other man tries.

The green-eyed man is on the other man, kissing and biting his neck.

“Tell me.”

The man whispers again.

“I-I..I..”

The other man tries again. Only to be hesitant again.

The green-eyed man stops, silently caressing the other’s body, his eyes intense.

“I lo-”

The green-eyed man helps.

“I love you, Damian!”

The other ends the sentence, pleasure gnawing all over his skin, as the green-eyed man smiles.

“I too, love you, Tim.”

The man whispers into the silent room. Kissing the other man all over the body, biting.

While the other man only screams in pleasure. The green-eyed man only calls for Tim.

It’s at least three rounds of orgasm, if not more.

The other man now sleeping soundly in the bed.

A phone vibrates.

As the green-eyed man takes the call, he breathes:

“Tim”

“Are you okay?”

The man on the other side of the phone asks.

Realizing his mistake, the green-eyed man coughs and says:

“What do you want, Drake?”

“We got the lead on the case, Brat, so you coming or not?”

The man on the other side is impatient, green-eyed man only answers:

“Yes, yes, I’ll be there in 5 minutes max.”

“We’ll be waiting.”

The man on the other side ends the call. As the green-eyed man puts his clothes on. He puts fifty dollars on the dresser and leaves.

The sleeping man looking nearly identical to the man on the other side of the phone, waiting for the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions & criticism are welcome.


End file.
